Please Daddy
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Request from Tumblr. Just a drabble. No plot. NSFW, Transgender Themes. Swearing. Just porn really. Summoner POV.


**So this is on Tumblr, thought I would put it here. Just a drabble really. Request for .com.**

**Warning: Nsfw, Transgender themes and Bad language.**

**Disclamier. Fanfiction. Duhh. God bless Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

You know, when you look back at all the things you've done in your life, birth, rebellion, finding out your identity among the troll society. I don't think this is what you had in mind.

So lets evaluate the scene right now. Here you are, on your hands and knee's. One of your beautiful horns ripped off and thrown to the side in a puddle of brown blood. You now lack a shirt, having it been ripped off to show your... ugh... thin, masculine body. You've got cuffs around your wrists, stop you from moving anywhere, not like you even knew where you were. To top it all off you've got the fucking subjuggulator behind you, snickering and touching you with his massive hands.

Yeah how did you get into this one?

You wouldn't think that you were the leader of the rebellion now would you. Being reduced to a highblood's fuck toy. You feel his nails drag under your belly, leaving dark, brown cuts in their trail. You only wince, biting your lip hard as you try to ignore the slight pain. This was all a game to him. And you? You were expected to play along. You had to play along. The highblood, no, the Grand Highblood, the highest of land dwellers. Your mortal enemy, reducing you to this, loved to play this game with you. You'd never admit it though, but you liked playing the game too, he made you feel ... like you wanted to feel.

You didn't think you could hate anyone as much as you hated this troll, but it did come to a shock when you realised you could. You don't hate yourself. You're actually proud of that. What you hate is this body. You were never meant to be a man, you were always a girl. Cursed to be in the same body... He knew this. He loved knowing this. He spoilt you, well you can consider it being spoilt, since you're only his toy.

Probably why you enjoyed his games. He gave you what you wanted and he got what he wanted. You've been playing this game for a long time. Your body become thin and skeletal, your red and black hair became much longer, just like his mane. He dressed you in pretty dresses, with frills and bows. Made you his princess. And he. He was your daddy.

His hands now rub over the lace pink panties that covered the sheath to your bone bulge. Then over your nook. You shiver, involuntarily pushing in to his hand. You hear that dark chuckled next to your ear. He's so close, your back pressed against his chest. You look over your shoulder, looking at those purple tinted eyes against the dark red background. God those eyes, they look so manic. You'd think he was angry, but he's not. Just insane.

"Say my name." His husky voice reaches your ear, before his tongue is licking up the outside. Your body shivers as the spittle dries, leaving a cold trail along your ear. "H-Highblood." You curse your voice for breaking and stuttering, god you led a rebellion! "The other one my little princess." He growls slightly, hand moving away from it's patch on your nook. "D-Daddy please!" begging now for his hand to take it's place again. Man you sound like a fucking whore.

And his hand was back there. But this time, it was under the lace. Slowly it travelled down your bone-bulge, the orange fucker just peaking out behind the sheath. God that felt good. But this asshole ignored your wanting bulge. Deciding it wasn't worth the time. Instead it was back down to your nook. God you fucking hate him. He was teasing your poor sensitive lips, rubbing his rough finger around the entrance repeatedly.

"I want you to beg for it." He purred into your neck now, leaving white smears of make up along his trail of kisses downwards. You thought your arms would give way beneath you with all this teasing, man he was driving you crazy. Your hips were bucking back in to him more frequently now, even though you didn't quiet realise it was against his own groin. Oh god he's big, very, freakishly big. Holy shit why are you freaking out? You've done this before. Well his size always seemed to surprised you, surprise yourself by fitting it into your much smaller nook.

God would he stop teasing you and just put his finger in there! God damn you're horny! Well enough is enough, you're taking a stand. Well not a stand, since you're pretty much forced on to all fours. But you were goning to do something to rile this fucker up. So you push your rear back into his groin, pressing right up against his bulge, stroking it slowly with your butt. He stiffens slightly, hand's stopping all administrations to your nook as you slowly grind back upon him. Oh what was that? Was that a groan?

You risk a glance backwards, seeing that small shudder and the bite of his lip and the obvious enjoyment of your teasing. So you continue, rubbing up against that purple bulge, watching it sliver along your back, looking for the sweet friction. "Does Daddy like this?" You ask in the most innocent voice you can. He only locks his eyes with yours, a small smirk playing on his face. "Princess love to spoil her daddy doesn't she?" You nod, smiling innocently at him.

He doesn't surprise you when he moves away from your rear. "You want to please him some more?" He didn't ask. More or less suggested what was coming next. Which in all honesty, you saw this coming. He's shifted you backwards, moving in front of your lowly hung face. His bulge slithers out in front of him, sliding across your cheek. You grimace as the pre genetic material slides down your cheek, ugh he wanted this again? You only comply with this request, sliding your tongue up the underside of the bulge. It winces at your touch, before the tip starts prodding at your lips, slipping between them and into your mouth.

You thought you would choke on his tentacle, with how rough he was pushing it in. You hear his small noises of relief, guessing he liked the new orifice that surrounded his bulge. You feel slightly proud that he likes this. It makes you feel like you're in control of him. Slowly you begin to move off of him, dragging your teeth along the sensitive flesh. Then you slide it back in, continuing to let your tongue flow along the flesh. And he's groaning. Praising you. "That's right, just like that princess." He cooed, stroking your hair behind your ear as you continued to work on his bulge, sliding it in and out, in and out.

You knew he wouldn't cum, spilling his load from a measly blow job? Pfft. He's the Grand Highblood, like it's that easy to make him cum. No instead he grew board of you sucking his dick. "Let's get to something better Princess." He moves back behind you, hand back to teasing your nook again. God damn it would he just put something in there!

Yeah why do you seem to forget he doesn't prepare you for ANYTHING!

So instead he slides the panties off with his teeth, breath tickling your thigh. Before you knew it there was a 9 inch bulge in your nook. Painful, stretching, and you might be bleeding again. He doesn't even wait either, just forcing himself in and out of you slowly. Like he's testing your walls in case something attacks his precious bulge. "So tight princess, always so tight. Daddy likes it." He chuckles, grabbing your hips tightly.

Okay so now your bulge is squirming between your thighs, and oh my god you wanted to touch yourself so badly. Damn shackles on your wrists. God he's going so slow too, just to spite you, pushing in to the base, grinding around in a circle before pulling back out. Fuck. When did you start letting moans slip out, they made you sound like a desperate whore. Oh wait. You are one. Silly you for forgetting that. "Daaaaddy." You moan out, pushing your hips back into his to get more friction, you needed more friction! Fucking bastard was chuckling and doing this on purpose! You'd kill him if he wasn't so fucking good at this. Well he probably has fucked a lot of times compared to most trolls. What do you think he did when he wasn't with you. Actually hold a conversation with someone?

You feel your hair being pulled back, making your head raise to the ceiling. His hips are picking up a pace now, pushing in and out of your nook. There's still that small bit of pain but that doesn't matter really. You can feeling him, pushing in and out of your, friction burning on the inner walls of your orifice. He's groaning. Fuck yes. You can make him groan and moan, how special do you feel? Pretty darn special. Not that he's special in any way. God damn you feel so fucking good. Pressing your hips into his as he becomes rougher, circling slowly with each push.

He starts getting impatient, not wanting to tease you anymore. Here's where Daddy gets rough on your poor body. His mouth is at your neck, biting down as he slams into your poor behind, probably bruising it. Though you gasp when you feel the cold fangs sink in to your body, brown blood oozing out from the holes that are left behind. Then there is his rough cat-like tongue licking away the thick liquid. There are scratches on your hips too, because his yellow nails dig into the skin as he pumps in and out of you, faster and faster.

You sort of feel bad for the pretty dress he let you wear, it was full of rips now. But you're too preoccupied, moaning out his name. "Daddy harder! Please! Fuck me so fucking hard." You half scream half moan, hoping he would cave into your wishes. Wanting more of his bulge in your fucking nook, you so badly needed to get off it was unbelievable. The feeling that built in your stomach was so painfully great that you just wanted to fucking cum all over his floor, and let him make you lick up your own genetic material. Oh god what are you saying.

Now you don't get many surprises from the purple blood anymore. However this was a surprise. Especially when he pulled out (Something he never fucking does) and flip you round and onto your back. Now you can just see his maniacal and painted face for proper this time. His eyes full of lust as he put your legs back into your chest. "You want it harder princess?" You're actually flushing like a school girl. You pathetic little shit. Either way you nod. Of course you wanted that! Fuck!

So he puts it back in. And you moan of course. Throwing your head back. He's leaning over you now, gripping harder onto your hips as he continues his pace. Though you feel that he is slowly getting faster, harder, driving in deeper over and over again. God you felt like you were going to cum. Wait you are going to fucking cum! "Oh god Daddy! I'm cumming!" He grins again, gripping the base of your bulge tight. "Oh no. We don't want that do we." His husky voice turning you on even more. God it's painful being denied orgasm. Especially when you really need to fucking cum. What was he waiting for.

In and out, in and out he continues. Leaning down and kissing at your neck. His grip loosens slightly. "Cum then princess." He coos into your neck. You throw your head back in orgasm, brow genetic material spilling between your body and his bulk. But he doesn't stop. He hasn't reached his limit. So he continues to pound in to you. Making that warm fuzzy feeling built up in your stomach. Your bulge doesn't even have time to retract before it's coming back to life again. With ever thrust of his hips you approach the edge again. Sweet jesus you release again, screaming his name. Then again, and again. On and on he continues to make you orgasm one after the other. Shit fucking hell you're a puddle of troll under him, shaking; trembling with every orgasm, but he doesn't stop, just continuing to hold his off on purpose. He loves seeing you cum, loves hearing you scream 'Daddy' over and over again. Daddy loved treating you to orgasm. He loved giving it to you. Man he fucking loved fucking your tight nook, making you his puddle of trembling mess.

You're half glad he ripped your wings off long ago, cause laying on your back is pretty uncomfortable with them. Then again, this was probably the first time he's taken you on your back. You spoke to soon. He's twisting you round onto your side, just as another orgasm approaches, spilling your seed outwards towards the bars of your cage. One leg over his shoulder as he fucks your from the side, pounding in further and faster. He's close. You can tell.

He's grunting small names, but never your actual name. Of course not. Why would he remember it? You feel the need to release once again, eyes going white as your brown genetic material spreads out among the floor. One last thrust and he's done, purple goo leaking out from your nook. He continues to pulse though, slowing down his thrusts, just so he could milk himself out till he was completely spent.

You didn't notice the tears running down your face, but he did. He grins though, pulling out of your now limp body. "Well done Princess. My beautiful princess." And he kisses your forehead, much like a father to his own baby. You would smile, but he gets up, not even picking up his clothes as he leaves. You look down at your man's body, observing the state you're in. Ugh you don't know what he likes about your body. You're so ... Masculin. Why do you keep coming back? Because he makes you feel like the woman you were supposed to be. You continue to think, think about your daddy and how happy you make him. Till you're asleep. Sound asleep.


End file.
